Daiki Affini
Daiki Affini is a member of Passione Nuovo, and possesses the stand known as Deacon Blues. Personality Daiki is a very creative thinker, allowing him to come up with different ideas and strategies for how he can use his stand. Along with his creative thinking, he’s very talkative, and is quick to make allies. He is caring of his allies and is always sure to put them ahead of him in a battle if necessary. Appearance Daiki is a Japanese-Italian 16 year old boy, his skin tone being tan, and his eye color a deep black. His hair is colored black messy, and short with bangs that barely reach just the top of his eyes. For his Clothes, he mainly wears a plain white button-up shirt, and a red tee-shirt underneath it, a plain black jeans that reach down to his heels, and most of the time keeps the boots that come with his stand on him, so he’s always prepared for a battle and wouldn’t have to take off his non-stand shoes to activate his boots. 'Bio' Daiki always had a dream to be helpful to others, but not having that be his only use. He wanted to be helpful in more than just one way, but everywhere he looked he never found that opportunity. Obtaining his stand gave him the opportunity to heal his allies, but also being able to combat his enemies. Mission 'Extra ' * He has had 4 brushes with death during his initial testing into the gang, which includes almost getting roasted, gassed, blown up and finally almost getting "donut'd" through the chest by the tester. Stand : Deacon Blues Appearance Deacon Blues is close ranged, and has a simple appearance othat’s not too large. The stand only appears as a pair of metallic boots and gloves, painted white with a gold outline, (also painted,) on the ends of the gloves and boots. On the palm of the gloves, there is a red gem in the center that takes up the space of most of the palm. This gem is what activates the ability, and is seen on both palms of the glove, and at the bottom of the boots, each gem taking up the same amount of space. 'Ability' Acid Blast: '''Deacon Blue’s ability is able to shoot acid from the gems at the bottom of the gloves, and the boots. The acid takes two forms the user can choose from. '''Damaging Acid: This acid appears as a green, burning liquid, that when put onto an enemy, begins burning what it’s touched for about 10 seconds. The burning can be decreased by water, and while raining, the ability is half as efficient. This acid can also burn through materials like metals. Healing Acid: This acid appears as a light neon colored blue. When put onto someone’s wound, this acid will begin healing its original properties with that of the acid, and creates a hardened scab, until the body can continue its natural healing process and replace the acid. The healing acid, just like the damaging acid, will be half efficient while raining, and will take longer to heal or repair something. This acid can also be used to repair things broken, similar to how the damaging acid can burn away things. Category:Gang Members